My Other Half- redo
by SummerRoses504
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen are twenty-six years old and after Sebastian is mistaken for Barry, they discover there is more than one them in this world. This takes place after "Glee" has ended and during season 1 of "The Flash" Warnings: There is mpreg in this so if you do not like it please do not read. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either show.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

On a previous account called Summerrose503, this same story was on there. That was my account but I lost access to the email that was created for it and therefore I cannot recreate a new password. The stories from that account will now be on here. Just thought I should inform everyone that I do not steal this story. I own none of the rights to Glee or The Flash series, all the characters except a few OC characters that I created for this.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Nora Allen came into the pub crying after having a fight with her husband while they were on vacation in Paris, France. She ordered a drink to calm her nerves, when she reached her third drink and slowly becoming tipsy when a tall man with beautiful green eyes came up to her, "Hello love," he smiled placing his hand on her leg gently.

She glanced at his hand on her leg it sent shivers down her spine and it made her head go crazy with emotions this was wrong but it felt so right. She slowly looked at his much toned, muscular chest she could see the outline of his abs through his thin black shirt, Nora suddenly felt very hot in the face. She looked him into his almond-shaped green eyes and smiled at him. "Hello…Mr..." she paused, "What is your name?"

"Patrick Smythe."

Her eyes went wide, she loved the clothing that Smythe Industries produced. The company with a single store in Ohio and owned by a very wealthy old-money family. The company was beginning to slowly branch out after Sebastian Smythe, the founder died and his son, Patrick Smythe, took over and was beginning to branch out their company to places around the world. Nora came out of her shock and spoke softly to Patrick, "Smythe as in Smythe Industries?"

"Yes, my father, Sebastian Smythe created it. I plan to pass it down to my son when he is ready and name him after my father."

She smiled, "That's very kind of you." Nora felt very attracted to Patrick and felt that third drink beginning to hit her now.

His hand began to slide up her skirt, Nora was aware of what he wanted to occur, but part of her wanted him to continue knowing it was wrong to cheat on her husband, "Glad you think so...now I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Nora Allen."

He leaned in closer, "What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone, Ms. Allen"

"Actually…" she was going to correct him by saying she was married, but what was the harm in allowing a man to buy her a drink and flirt. It is all about the teasing and not about the pleasing...right?

The two got so drunk, Nora very drunk, ended up getting a taxi to Patrick's penthouse and spent the entire night together.

The next morning Nora woke with a pounding headache not remmebering much from what had occured the night before, "How much did I drink last night," she groaned seeing the light shining through the windows.

"Enough for me to get you to come home with me."

Nora jumped up pulling the sheet with her as Patrick came out of the bathroom drinking a glass of water and was not wearing a thing. "No...no...no. This is not happening." She was now paniced and turned away from him wrapping the sheet around herself, "Did we?"

He laughed, "Have sex? Oh yeah" he smirked placing his glass of water on the nightstand and going to her, "And it was truly amazing" he wrapped his arms around turning her towards him

"What will my husband think?" She began to cry.

"Husband?!" He pushed her away from him

"Yes, my husband. Henry Bartholomew Allen."

"Get out!" he yelled tossing her clothes and storming out of the bedroom he refused to get caught being with a married woman. He was in Paris for a very important business deal and was not about to ruin it.

Nora started crying more as she dressed and left the penthouse. She had his stuff call for a taxi to get her to her hotel, she had lost her room key sometime last night, "I need a new room key," she told the front desk not looking them in the eyes she just stared at her feet emabrassed and upset after the night before.

"Here you go ma'am, have a wonderful day."

She nodded and left for her room without a word of thanks to the front desk. She rode the elevator alone and entered the hotel room to be attacked in hugs and kisses by Henry. "Are you alright my love? Where have you been? I am so sorry about the fight last night I will do anything to make it up to you."

She sniffled, "Two things."

"Alright what are they?"

"I was stupid and drunk..."

He sighed knowing what she was about the say, "Let us not discuss that" he assured her calmly, "We had a fight...things were said that we did not mean and actions were made that we did not mean to do. Let us put this night behind us."

She sighed happily to know he wasn't mad, "You truly are the best husband anyone could ask for and I would like to go home."

"Early?"

She nodded, "Please I'm not feeling Paris as a good idea anymore."

"Alright," he said and that is just what they did. Packed their bags and got the next flight back to Central City, Ohio.

A month passed and Nora Allen began to feel ill and was constantly throwing up. Her mother, who was currently in the hospital fighting phenomena, told her to go see a doctor and so she did. The doctor ran some tests and discovered Nora was pregnant and with twins. Nora then knew that they belonged to Patrick Smythe, she told Henry and even though he was furious he didn't show it. He made a comment saying, "This is God's way of giving us a child." The couple had tried for almost two years and discovered that Henry's sperm cell count was too low to produce a child. They considered adoption but due to an accident, they were being blessed with two beautiful babies.

Nora figured she had to tell Patrick, she drove to Columbus with Henry in tow to Smythe Industries and had made a fake appointment to meet with Patrick. It took four months to actually have the point and by then they knew the sex and had chosen one name Bartholomew Allen also known as Barry Allen and the other Alexander Allen.

The three sat in Patrick's office, "Why are you here?!" Patrick snapped not pleased the woman he was trying to forget.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Henry snapped back.

"And you must be the husband." Again not pleased to see the husband of the woman he slept with.

"I am."

He wrinkled his nose, "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two here," he asked fakely.

"I'm pregnant."

"I can see that," he snickered.

"They are yours though."

This made his eyes pop out of their sockets, "Mine?"

"Yes, yours. They are both boys."

"Boys? As in boys?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, boys. Baby A is named Bartholomew but we will call him Barry and Baby B is named Alexander."

"I want them."

"Excuse me?! I did not come here to offer you one or any."

"I will pay you for one then."

"They aren't for sale," Henry snapped, they were not his sons biologically but he loved them like they were.

"You don't have room to speak they are not your children."

"They are more mine than yours," Henry informed him, "You have not even been to a single doctors' appointment I have."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Well if you will remember you just told me."

Nora sighed turning to Henry, "It isn't like we can care for two."

"You aren't actually considering this are you?"

"Let the lady speak Mr. Allen," Patrick smirked.

"Dr. Allen" Henry mumbled under his breath

Nora looked at Patrick, "We split them. I want a contract saying you will give me monthly updates his entire life and you will pay child support for Barry."

"Fine and I am changing the name Alexander to Sebastian."

She nodded.

A month later they had a contract filled out and on January 5th Nora had the twins. Three days after the birth Barry went home with Nora and Henry, they told everyone that Sebastian had died in the womb due to Barry taking so many nutrients from him. Patrick took home Sebastian, his full name becoming Sebastian Alexander Allen Smythe. The three agreed never to see each other again especially since the boys were identical twins.

Little did they know that in the year 2016 the two boys would meet…


End file.
